


The First Time

by mariothellama



Series: Łukasz and Kuba [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making a relationship public, Nervousness, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Undressing, Weddings, admitting feelings, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Łukasz and Kuba have been in love with each other for years, but have never told each other how they feel. Finally encouraged to do so by their friends and teammates getting married, they still have to navigate the tricky transition from friends to lovers.The sequel to 'You Can Dance If You Want To'. This fic picks up precisely where that one ended.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> I wanted to write you a story since you are so unwell. I know that you are not in the mood for romance right now, but thought that maybe you might be able to make an exception for 'your' Łukasz and Kuba's first time! This story comes with warm wishes for your speedy return to good health.
> 
> Like the first fic, this story is from Kuba's POV. Blame Łukasz for becoming almost illegally handsome the older he gets. I idled away five minutes of my life on Friday looking at pictures of a trade fair in Stuttgart because Łukasz is a brand ambassador for a Polish company that makes doors. He is so professional. I have never seen anyone able to look so genuinely interested in doors and look so gorgeous doing so!

The last hour they spent at the wedding passed in a blur. Kuba only had eyes for Łukasz, could only feel Łukasz’s hand softly resting in his, mesmerised by the beautiful blue-grey eyes looking at him, shining with the love he had always hoped to see in them but never dared to believe he would find there. If their friends and teammates gave them knowing looks as they said goodnight, pleading the demands of age for an early night, then he didn’t care anymore.

The air seemed to crackle with energy between them as they stood side by side in the lift, the backs of their hands brushing together, hidden in the space between their bodies where nobody could see them. However Kuba felt suddenly nervous once they were finally alone in their hotel room, looking at his feet in awkward embarrassment. This was what he had dreamed of for so long and now the moment was here, but everything had happened so quickly. He’d fantasised about this for so long. Repressed his feelings for years now. He wanted this to be perfect. His Łukasz deserved this to be perfect. But he wasn’t sure how to let all those long-suppressed feelings out.

Luckily Łukasz knew precisely how he was feeling. Just like Łukasz always seemed to know what was bothering him. A hand on Kuba’s cheek lifted his head up so that he was looking the man he’d loved for most of his adult life in the eyes. Despite his uncertainty, Kuba couldn’t help himself from leaning into Łukasz’s touch, craving the contact.

‘I understand exactly how you feel, Kuba. It’s overwhelming for me too. But we can take our time. We don’t need to do everything tonight. Or indeed anything. This is the first time we’ve shared a hotel room without having to train or play the next day. Why don’t we make the most of it? Snuggle up in those big, fluffy bathrobes? Raid the minibar? Watch a movie?’

Kuba nodded gratefully. ‘I’d like that. A lot.’

He couldn’t help watching Łukasz undress out of the corner of his eye. He’d seen Łukasz changing quite literally thousands of times before. But this time it was different. Łukasz was finally his, all his. He could caress his smooth skin, trace the lines of his powerful muscles anytime he wanted to. He had full permission to do that and he would, all in good time. But for now he just watched with hungry, greedy eyes. He watched as Łukasz took the time to carefully hang up his suit. Of course he did. He should have expected nothing else of his Łukasz. He watched him move round the room, as graceful and elegant as ever, exuding raw, controlled power. He watched the play of his strong thigh muscles tensing and relaxing under the skin. Drank in the chiselled planes of his broad, well-trained chest.

Łukasz undressed to his briefs, tight and black, clinging tantalisingly to what lay beneath. He could have sworn that Łukasz was half hard already. Kuba took a deep breath. He could cope with Łukasz in his briefs, he told himself firmly.

He settled himself on the bed, the remote control in his hand, while Łukasz rummaged in the minibar, emerging triumphantly with two bottles of beer and a bar of chocolate.

‘It’s another week or two until we both have to be back on a strict training diet,’ Łukasz winked, using one of the bottles to open the other with a flourish before handing it over.

Kuba couldn’t suppress a faint moan. Łukasz looked at him quizzically.

‘I’m sorry,’ shrugged Kuba, ‘It’s just that I’ve always found you doing that to be incredibly sexy.’

Łukasz didn’t hide his pleased smile as he flopped down onto the bed beside him.

Kuba could only half concentrate on the film, only too conscious of Łukasz’s warm weight next to him, nothing separating their legs and shoulders except for the towelling fabric of the bathrobes. He was aware of every single breath that Łukasz took, conscious of every sip of beer that he drank. Without looking round, Łukasz broke off a square of chocolate and held it up to Kuba’s lips. Chocolate and Łukasz’s fingers! Could there be a more delicious combination on this earth? Kuba allowed himself the liberty of licking softly at Łukasz’s hand as he ate the chocolate, which didn’t seem to meet with any objections.

He was rock hard by now, rearranging the folds of the bathrobe in his lap in the vain hope of hiding the evidence. But Łukasz only chuckled softly, snuggling closer. Kuba took the hint, draping an arm round Łukasz’s shoulders, pulling him close, nosing gently through his fragrant hair.

‘Everything OK?' Łukasz asked once the film came to an end, his voice sounding relaxed and contented.

‘Yes, Perfect. It’s like nothing has changed between us, but at the same time everything has changed completely.’

‘I know. We’re still us, the same as we always were. But we don’t have to hide our true feelings any longer,’ sighed Łukasz, twisting his head to look up at Kuba.

Kuba knew instinctively that that this the right moment for their first kiss. Łukasz was looking up at him, as incredibly handsome as ever, his lips full, red and inviting, slightly parted as if in invitation. He bent to kiss Łukasz, who felt warm and enticing, the skin slightly roughened but still soft and supple under the pressure of his mouth. Łukasz tasted of beer and chocolate and, as their kiss deepened, of something that must be purest Łukasz: sweet but yet still wholly masculine, utterly intoxicating, utterly delicious.

Łukasz was responding to their kiss, becoming more passionate, more demanding, licking deep inside Kuba’s mouth until he was groaning uncontrollably, the lust flickering in his veins beginning to consume him with sheer, raw need. Łukasz was lying partly on top of him and he was reassured to feel Łukasz’s arousal pressing hard against his hip. Both of them wanted this equally badly.

A tiny part of Kuba had worried that this might feel a bit weird, wanting to make love to his closest friend, thinking of his Łukasz in such an obviously sexual manner. But it was exactly the opposite, everything felt oh so very right and natural. And it felt even better as Łukasz broke their kiss, murmuring that Kuba should tell him if he wanted to stop, before kissing along his jawline, dragging his lips down the vulnerable skin of his throat to mouth at his exposed collarbone.

Kuna never wanted this to stop. The feeling of Łukasz’s mouth hot and wet against his skin burnt like fire. He held his breath, willing Łukasz to go own, letting out a noise that was somewhere between a mewl and a whimper as he felt the belt that held his bathrobe shut being opened and his body bared to Łukasz’s hungry gaze.

This was blissful beyond belief. He whimpered as Łukasz nipped at his exposed nipples before kissing a wet trail down his abdomen, sucking red marks into his tender flesh. The knowledge that Łukasz was now face to face with his groin was surprisingly arousing, if it had been possible for him to become any more aroused that was. But Łukasz took his time, licking long, wet stripes up the insides of his thighs, making Kuba spread his legs wantonly, heels digging into the bed, begging for more.

He was making all sorts of wild, incoherent noises by the time he felt Łukasz mouthing at him through the fabric of his briefs. His aching cock bounced free once his briefs were slowly eased down his legs, leaving him naked in front of his Łukasz. He looked down, thrilling at how Łukasz licked his lips in anticipation as he looked at him. But what happened next nearly pushed him over the edge straight away. Łukasz settled himself comfortably between his thighs, taking firm hold of his leaking erection in one hand. Łukasz’s hand on his sensitive, bare cock felt so good. And then Łukasz looked up at him, looking deep into his eyes.

This was incredibly sexy, Łukasz being so assured and confident, so clearly relishing Kuba’s arousal and being able to turn him on like this. He reached down a hand to stroke over Łukasz’s cheek.

They stretched this perfect moment out for as long as they could possibly bear it. Kuba couldn’t stop himself from crying out loud when Łukasz finally took him in his mouth, the hot, wet suction round him simply overwhelming. His hips bucked upwards of their own accord, seeking more of this blissful warmth, but Łukasz was strong enough to hold him in place. One hand stroked him up and down, while a skilled, agile tongue licked and probed at him, flicking over the swollen, engorged head of his cock, dipping into the sensitive slit to savour how he tasted. The wet, sloppy noises Łukasz was making, the feeling of saliva dripping onto his cock, all of this was just so incredibly filthy and arousing. This was his beautiful, precious, beloved Łukasz making love to him, real and raw, better than any fantasy could ever have portrayed it.

He was moaning uncontrollably in time with every lick and stroke on his cock. Much as he would have liked this to go on and on, he was going to come and come very soon. He had just enough time to fist his hand in Łukasz’s hair in silent warning before his back arched and he exploded in Łukasz’s mouth. Łukasz lapped at him through his powerful orgasm, swallowing down everything he had to feed him with.

Kuba lay back afterwards, sure that he had the smuggest, most self-satisfied smile imaginable plastered across his face. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud of bliss, which became even more blissful as Łukasz snuggled up beside him, kissing him soft and deep.

He could feel Łukasz hard against him, needing relief as much as he had. ‘Tell me what you want,’ he murmured.

Łukasz undid the belt of his bathrobe, shrugging it off one shoulder, exposing himself to Kuba. Łukasz took Kuba’s hand in his, placing it over the huge bulge straining against the fabric of his underwear.

‘I want you to hold me. I want to see you while we … ‘

Kuba needed no further invitation, capturing Łukasz’s lips in a passionate kiss, his hand tightening round Łukasz’s hard length, which felt huge, hot and pulsing against his palm. Kuba needed to feel more, to feel everything. He started to pull at the offending fabric that was in their way, Łukasz helping him to impatiently tear off his briefs.

Despite the urgency, he took a moment to appreciate the warm weight of the gorgeous cock in his hand, to worship the silken soft skin encasing the hard steel beneath. He traced the pronounced, throbbing veins with adoring fingers, loving how that made Łukasz’s breath hitch in his throat. He trailed his fingers through the sticky wetness coating the tip of Łukasz’s manhood, swallowing down every one of his sighs and moans.

Łukasz was pitching and writhing underneath him, their kisses messy and uncontrolled as Kuba stroked him to his climax, caressing him until Łukasz spilled the proof of his desire all over his fingers. He used Łukasz’s discarded briefs to wipe both of them clean, freeing them from the bathrobes trapped underneath their bodies so that the two of them could lie naked in each other’s arms for the first time.

His … he supposed he could call Łukasz his boyfriend or his partner now … his partner lay relaxed and pliant in his arms, soft little sighs of satisfaction escaping his lips. Kuba kissed him on the top of his head, finally secure enough to say the words that he had bitten back so many times over the years.

‘I love you.’

And he was relieved to hear that the answer came without hesitation.

‘I love you too. Always have and always will do.’

They fell asleep like that, waking up with their limbs still entangled. The warm weight of Łukasz resting against him the next morning felt so right, so natural, as if they had been doing this forever. He wanted to kiss Łukasz, but both of them badly needed to brush their teeth before any kissing would be possible that day. Łukasz laughed quietly as Kuba shared his feelings.

‘You’re right. Why don’t we get the teeth brushing out of the way? And then we can shower together and do as much kissing as we want.’

One part of Kuba’s body definitely showed interest in Łukasz’s suggestion. Łukasz uncurled himself from his embrace, climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Kuba couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of a naked Łukasz strolling round the room, especially now he was able to properly admire the delicious curves of Łukasz’s gorgeously rounded ass without needing to feel guilty or ashamed. He must have been rooted to the spot for too long, for Łukasz turned to look over his shoulder at him, giving him a cheeky wink as he did so. That was enough to make Kuba hastily scramble out of bed to join him.

Łukasz wet and naked under the shower, grinding up against him was too much for any red-blooded male to resist. And Łukasz made no protest as Kuba slipped his hand between their bodies to take both of them in hand where they were hard and needy for each other once again. Łukasz trembled and shook in his arms as they came together, dropping his head down to bite into his shoulder as they came together.

All of Kuba’s inhibitions seemed to have vanished by now as they got dressed, not caring about modesty any longer, or not looking, or trying not to catch one another’s eyes. Watching Łukasz rub lotion into his skin nearly had Kuba hard all over again. And he was beginning to realise that he was going to have to resign himself for waiting for Łukasz to style his hair to perfection every time they wanted to go anywhere important.

Once both of them were ready, they sat side by side on the bed, holding hands almost shyly.

‘You don’t mind that we didn’t … well properly … ?’ Kuba had to ask.

‘No. Last night was perfect. I wouldn’t have said no if you’d wanted to, but I’d rather it was like this. Our first time should be when we are truly alone, when we can spend the next day quietly together. Not when we have to face our friends for brunch the next morning and then have to go our separate ways.’

Kuba groaned. ‘I feel as if everyone is going to know.’

‘They probably will,’ Łukasz grinned at him, ‘not least from the stupid smile you have plastered all over your face. But I don’t care. Not anymore. Finally we’re together and that’s the only thing that matters.’

They kissed, their kiss sweet and loving. Kuba stroked Łukasz’s cheek softly, biting his lip. He had an idea.

‘If you want to … if you have time … do you want to come away with me next week? I know a place where we can be completely alone and undisturbed.’

‘That sounds wonderful.’

They kissed again and then it really was time to go downstairs for brunch. They stopped outside the dining room before entering. Łukasz looked long and hard at Kuba before grasping his hand tightly and the two of the walked in hand in hand. Nobody said a word, but he couldn’t miss how Robert and Marco looked at them with pleased smiles on their faces.

Kuba felt like he was floating on air, every bit as happy as the grooms who finally emerged from their honeymoon suite to a wolf whistle or two, making Erik blush pink all over his face. But it was obvious that Erik didn’t really care. He was just so delighted to finally be married to the man he loved. It was clear that Thomas felt exactly the same, as could be seen from the way he barely let go of Erik for a minute all through brunch, unable to wipe the huge grin from his face. And Kuba wasn’t so blinded by his love for Łukasz that he failed to notice that Christoph and Leon were sitting closer to one another than was strictly necessary.

Saying goodbye was hard, however. He wanted to hold on tight to Łukasz and never let go of him again. But the thought of planning their private getaway for the next week kept him going. Then he and Łukasz would truly be alone for the first time, for their first time. Kuba shivered in anticipation everytime he thought about it.

As agreed, they met at the airport in Kraków a week later. Kuba had hired a car for them and they stopped at a supermarket to stock up on everything they needed before driving south for an hour or so. Their destination was a picture-perfect wooden cabin on the edge of the forest.

‘Oh, it’s beautiful!’ exclaimed Łukasz.

‘It belongs to a friend of mine. It’s nothing special, not luxurious, but cosy and comfortable. And I thought … ’

‘You thought that our first time should be here, at home, in southern Poland where we come from,’ Łukasz finished his thought, kissing him on the tip of the nose, ‘just like I did.’

Kuba sighed in relief. ‘I’m so glad that you feel the same way.’

And the cabin was perfect. There was a small kitchen to cook in, a sofa to snuggle up on and a cosy-looking bed covered with a patchwork quilt. Łukasz stroked the quilt thoughtfully. ‘Maybe we should unpack and make dinner first?’ he said, his meaning abundantly clear.

As much as he was aching  to be alone with Łukasz in that comfortable bed, it was nice to be able to cook together, to eat together just like a proper couple. After the kitchen was clean and everything cleared away, they snuggled on the sofa for a while, Łukasz resting his head on Kuba’s shoulder in that way he’d already come to cherish so much.

The sun had set by the time Łukasz suggested that they get ready for bed, this time washing and brushing their teeth beforehand in anticipation of the fact that they might not want to get out of bed again later.

‘I suppose there’s no need to get dressed for bed?’ Kuba asked with a wry grin.

‘Only if you want to have to undress me again straight away,’ Łukasz joked.

They slid under the covers, both of them a little unsure at first, but Łukasz soon found his way into Kuba’s embrace. This felt just so good, holding the man he loved naked in his arms, the gorgeous sensation of bare skin against bare skin taking his breath away at first.

‘I want this, but we can take it slowly,’ Łukasz whispered.

They kissed long and slow, kissing until they were dizzy from the sweetness of their kisses, their bodies melting into one another. Łukasz said nothing, simply pressed the bottle of lube into Kuba’s hand as he turned onto his back, pulling Kuba’s head down for another passionate kiss, holding him a willing captive.

Kuba felt awkward and clumsy, slightly hesitant as he slipped a hand slippery with lube between Łukasz’s butt cheeks. He had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted this to be perfect for Łukasz, determined not to hurt him. So he focused on his task, distracting Łukasz with his kisses as he carefully massaged his entrance, teasing the sensitive rim, gradually increasing the pressure. Łukasz whimpered slightly as Kuba eased a finger inside him, but didn’t shrink away from his touch.

He circled his finger gently inside Łukasz, listening carefully to how he was breathing, alert for any signs of discomfort. Slowly and gently he added a second finger, gradually opening Łukasz with scissoring movements, giving him time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. He reached inside, feeling around for something he knew must be there until he was rewarded with a loud mewl. That must be the place. He kept on going, widening and caressing Łukasz, massaging that special spot inside him, wanting him to be as relaxed and open as possible.

It was Łukasz who finally begged him to go on, impatiently pushing a condom into his hand.

Kuba’s hand were shaking as he ripped open the foil package, managing to control himself enough to roll it onto him and slick himself up with lube. He couldn’t help being nervous as he positioned himself over Łukasz, but Łukasz just smiled up at him, that wonderful smile that always warmed his heart, encouraging him to go on.

He pushed forward with his hips, feeling Łukasz open up for him so beautifully. Tears pricked his eyes at the way his Łukasz was taking him so perfectly, only his careful, deep breathing betraying the effort Łukasz was making to stay calm and relaxed as Kuba slowly sank deeper inside the man he loved. Łukasz felt hot and tight around him, clenching round him in all the right places. He paused once he had finally bottomed out, leaning forward to rest his head against Łukasz’s, the two of them matching their breathing, lost in the wonder of being bound together so intimately like this for the first time.

Łukasz tried to wrap his legs round his waist and Kuba helped him, taking that as the signal to go on. He moved in and out as carefully as possible, keeping his thrusts soft and gentle, never breaking eye contact.

He was trying to hold back, but everything was so overwhelming, being inside Łukasz felt too good to resist. Łukasz saw his struggle. ‘Just let go, my darling Kuba. Don’t fight it. Come for me. Let me see how much you want me,’ he whispered up at him.

Łukasz’s words pulled some kind of strangled squeal from Kuba and he came pretty much on the spot, filling the condom with every last drop of the hot, urgent, desperate need that had been pent up inside him. He wasn’t sure if this would work, but he didn’t seem to be slipping out of Łukasz right away, so he raised himself up on one arm, deeply thankful for his upper body strength right now, reaching between their bodies to take hold of Łukasz and stroke him to his climax.

Łukasz was so beautiful under him, hips pitching, body undulating as he arched his back in ecstasy, holding nothing back as he came in Kuba’s hand, the clenching and pulsing of his inner passage round Kuba’s softening cock sending aftershocks of bliss soaring through him. His Łukasz was the most precious being in the world to him right now and he pulled out of him as gently as he could, his heart clenching as Łukasz whimpered faintly.

‘It’s OK,’ Łukasz reassured him, ‘I’m just a little tender right now. Can you hold me for a little?’

‘Of course. Forever if you want me to.’

Kuba pulled the quilt over them and they snuggled contentedly for a bit. Finally Kuba had to ask, stroking up and down Łukasz’s back reassuringly, almost like he was petting a sleepy tom cat. ‘That was your first time, wasn’t it? Doing that, I mean. Why didn’t you tell me?’

Łukasz hummed happily against his shoulder. ‘Yes, it was. I’ve never been with anyone I wanted to give myself to like that before. In fact, I’ve never wanted to do that with anyone else but you. And If I’d told you, well then you would just have worried about hurting me, got even more hung up on trying to make it perfect. And it was perfect, perfect since it was you and me and everything I’d ever wanted.’

Kuba had to admit that Łukasz was right. And he had a confession of his own to make. ‘It was my first time doing that too. I was so nervous.’

‘I suspected that, not that you did anything to give it away,’ Łukasz added hastily. ‘It might sound soppy, but I think it’s kind of romantic that we waited for each other. I’m glad that we were each other’s first.’

‘Me too. And you were amazing, just amazing.’

Łukasz wriggled comfortably in his arms. ‘Thank you. And it’s your turn next.’

‘Looking forward to it, Łukasz. Looking forward to it.’

They kissed softly before snuggling back down, happy and contented together under that cosy, colourful patchwork quilt.


End file.
